Hollow Razor
by sabrinahell
Summary: Irene Hollow accepts a job that changes her and the demon barber forever. The stories are true but the barber lives and he's looking to continue his life with his new young female assistant to help his business. It's a story of love, death and controversy set on the dark streets of London. *PLEASE REVIEW*
1. Enter the Barber

The streets of London were damp and dark on that afternoon, the sky was dismal as it peered down at the young Irene. Fresh off the boat she was looking for a place to get her footing here in London. Many dark stories have been told of the city, Irene knew all of them well. As she walked the streets she looked for help needed signs but she found none until she turned onto Fleet Street. The story of the barber crossed her mind but could it be real? Could so many unfortunate things happen to one man?

She walked past a closed up shop with a red sign posted on the corner of the building that read "Assistant Needed Inquire Upstairs" in white lettering. Irene looked around the corner to see a set of stairs leading up to a door. She shrugged and head toward the steps, as she climbed upward she noticed a barber pole swirling just next to the door.

"I wonder…" She said out loud but despite all she's heard about London she was fearless and willing to do anything to forward herself.

The door swung open rather easily, she walked into a simple room with a rather nice barber chair. A man with shoulder length black hair stood in front of the window, his back to her. Irene closed the door and he turned around, no emotion graced his face.

"I'm here about being an assistant." Irene said confidently.

The man came toward here with stony eyes, she noticed a large white streak in his hair. "Good, I wanted a woman to help me." He said looking her over. "The name's Todd, Sweeney Todd."

"My name is Irene Hollow, I can do household tasks, upkeep and anything you're willing to teach me." She stated nervously as he paced around her. Was this the demon barber?

"You'll do fine. The downstairs is an old pie shop, I live down there and there is another room for you if you wish. You can live here for free." Mr. Todd stopped his pacing and looked Irene in the eyes.

"Thank you sir. I can start right now." Irene smiled at the man.

He gave her an odd look like he was happy inside but was not showing it. "I'll show you your room, you can put your things there then we have some things to discuss."

Irene followed him down the stairs, through the storefront and into the living portion of the building. It was most beautifully decorated with the most fashionable furniture, he leaded her down a small hallway and opened the first door they came across.

"My room is at the end of the hall, do not disturb me under any circumstance." He said firmly.

"I'll be sure not to bother you Mr. Todd, you are a most generous man." She stepped into the room. There was a queen size four post bed, loveseat, desk, armoire and some empty shelves.

"Decorate as you like, the bathroom is the middle hall door." Mr. Todd drew the curtains and let in the light.

Irene placed the bag she was carrying on the bed and peered out the window, a small garden was visible. "This room is very nice, thank you very much."

"You're welcome my dear." He seemed a tiny bit happier now. "Come, let's go into the sitting room and discuss some things."

They went and sat down, Mr. Todd lit the fireplace and brought out a bottle of gin with two glasses. Irene looked at the rather odd artwork that graced the walls, she recognized them as reproductions of Greek scenes of violence.

"What would you like me to do first Mr. Todd?" She directed her attention to her new employer.

"Clean up the outside, make it look presentable again. That's what you're doing first." He poured some gin and handed her a glass. "Can you cook?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

"Good, clean up the kitchen in the storefront and use it. Consider cooking for me to be payment for your room." His faced winced as the gin went down his throat.

Irene drank hers quickly. "I can do that for you sir."

"Good. I am looking forward to our relationship Ms. Hollow, I hope it'll be a long one." He smiled at he poured out more gin, showing the thin gap between his slightly stained teeth.


	2. Dinner and Plans

Irene spent the rest of the day in the storefront cleaning up the kitchen area, making it useable again. She dusted, scrubbed and scraped all the filth away to reveal a rather nice kitchen, even cleaning up the old booths too. The new Londoner raced to the market before it closed to pick up some things to cook for dinner that night. Swiftly she cooked a small pheasant with vegetables, bread and an apple pie. She felt accomplished with herself that she made such a nice meal for Mr. Todd on her first day of work.

She served him right there in the storefront under bright candlelight. Mr. Todd gave a look of approval at the sight of his plate and began to eat voraciously. Irene sat across from him and observed as the man devoured her cooking with great pleasure.

He wiped his mouth and pushed the plate away, giving a smug smile. "Best meal I've had in months. Well done, my dear."

"I made apple pie too." She said eating the last bits on her own small plate.

"Bring it here. Wine too." He demanded slouching back.

Irene brought him a generous slice of pie with a bottle of wine. She set it down before him and went back to cut herself one. He sat there and made sounds of pleasure as he ate the pie and drank from the wine bottle. What an appetite this man had.

"Would you like more, sir?" She asked eating a small bite of pie.

"No thank you dear but it was all very delicious. What plans do you have for the outside?" He gulped more wine.

"I'll start with cleaning up any garbage outside, repaint the fencing, take down the boards on the windows here and put up curtains." She told him picking up his dishes.

"Perfect, get rid of the old tables outside too. Get what you can for them and buy something new." He stood up.

"I'll start on it all tomorrow morning after I cook you breakfast." Irene cleaned the dishes and put them on a rack to dry.

"Marvelous. This will be a proper establishment again with your help my dear. I feel like a new man!" He roared.

She was a little put off by his hostility but she admired this man in an odd way. "I'm glad I please you Mr. Todd."

"You're more than satisfactory my dear. I admit that I've had bad luck in my life but I want to turn things around." He walked up to Irene and got very close to her. "My pet…" His eyes met hers and he just stared.

"Mr. Todd?" Irene became uneasy.

He touched her long blonde hair. "You're a pretty thing."

She wanted so badly to back away from him but she found herself trapped in his sleep deprived eyes. His face was pale and showed some age, his body looked strong but he was a bit short for a man, she was fascinated all the same.

"You're a uniquely handsome man if you don't mind me being so bold." Her voice shook.

A grin came over his face. "You're a good woman."

"Thank you sir." She looked down away from him but he guided her head back up with his fingers under her chin.

"Do not fear me." He said solemnly.

"I do not fear you sir." She managed a smile.

"Good." He smiled back.

"Anything else I can do for you tonight?" She proceeded to put out the candles.

"No, you've done enough." Mr. Todd turned away. "Goodnight my dear, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Mr. Todd." She replied as he walked out.

Millions of thoughts clouded her mind. Was he truly the demon barber of Fleet Street? This man seemed so hostile but reserved at the same time, like a powder keg. Irene did tell the truth when she told him that she did not fear him, he was only a man after all and it was obvious that he had not had the care of a woman in a long time. Perhaps she could help him, maybe even love him. Everything was so confusing now, Irene finished up with the kitchen and went to her room and wrote down the plans for the exterior of the building at her desk. Soon the moon was bright and the sky was black, she looked out her window into the sky and thought about what tomorrow will bring.

"Oh Mr. Todd…" She put out her lamp.


	3. The Market

Irene awoke bright and early the next morning. She combed her hair and put on the other of the two dresses she came here with. All was quiet and Mr. Todd hadn't arisen yet, she took the pieces of paper she wrote and sketched her plans on and went into the kitchen. She started cooking some eggs. Soon she heard heavy footsteps in the hallway, a sleepy Mr. Todd shuffled in.

"Good morning Mr. Todd." She greeted him.

"Morning." He grunted.

She finished her cooking and served Mr. Todd and herself eggs, toast, sliced apple and some tea. He ate it fiercely but not as aggressive as last night. The man looked as if he didn't sleep at all.

Mr. Todd looked at Irene's notes that were on the table. "Splendid, you're intelligent too. I shall go with you to the market today." He said without emotion.

"Of course Mr. Todd." She scraped up the last bit on her plate.

He gave her a sly sideways look. "Most obedient you are." He stood up and put his empty plate on top of hers. "Most beautiful." His hand brushed her cheek.

Oddly enough Irene found herself looking up at the man, showing no fear. "You are most handsome Mr. Todd."

He smiled as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "We have much to do today my dear, let us get started."

"Of course sir." She stood up and took care of the dishes.

They made their way to the market on foot. The cold London streets gave Irene a chill, she was not used to this weather. As they passed by an empty stage Mr. Todd stopped and looked at it a moment.

"Piss and ink." He mumbled as they walked on.

They purchased the proper paint and curtains, they would be delivered later that day. As they walked about the barber looked at Irene's clothes.

She noticed him staring at her. "Something wrong sir?"

"What did you come here with?" He picked at the lace trim on her dress.

"Two dresses, pair of shoes and basic essentials." Irene answered.

"Come, let me get you some proper clothing." He took her arm and started heading down the street.

"You don't have to Mr. Todd, I can buy my own eventually." She protested.

"Nonesense." He snapped as he hauled her into a tailor's shop.

The tailor turned and gasped at the site of the barber. "Wh-what can I do for you?" He stuttered.

"This lady needs new dresses." Mr. Todd demanded.

The man fidgeted behind his counter. "Of course sir. Step into the back here miss and I'll take your measurements." He forced a smile.

The three went into the back room where Irene stood on a platform and had the tailor take her measurements. Mr. Todd sat in a chair and watched intently.

"Something blue. Light blue with lace trim." The barber ordered. "A pink striped one too."

The tailor looked over at the barber, sweat dripped from his forehead. "Yes sir." He wrote down Irene's measurements. "I'll come back with some fabric."

"I'll buy you three dresses my dear." He said looking Irene over.

"You are most generous Mr. Todd." She stepped off the platform.

The little tailor came back with his arms full of fabric. He set them down on a table and held up one piece at a time. "This sky blue is most beautiful or we have the same color with little black polka dots." The man held up the two samples.

"I like the dotted one." Mr. Todd pointed to it.

Irene nodded in agreement as the man set that sample aside.

"Now we have two styles of pink striped fabric." The tailor pulled out two more samples. "This one is light pink with white and the other is a brighter pink with black."

"Lighter one." Mr. Todd said. "Let the lady pick her third."

"As you wish sir, come with me into the stock room miss." He motioned Irene to follow him.

Irene picked out a floral pattern with a light blue background and yellow flowers. She brought it back out to show Mr. Todd and he nodded. They picked a rather intricate lace for the trimming and the tailor gave them a date to come back for alterations. Mr. Todd then took Irene to get another pair of shoes, black ones.

The two returned to their home that afternoon, Irene couldn't help but smile. "Thank you so much Mr. Todd."

He gave her a small smile. "A lady should have beautiful things."

Irene took his arm and led him inside. As he took his jacket off she got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and ran his hand down her side.

A delivery man came into the still open door with the curtains and paint. Mr. Todd signed for it and paid. He looked to his young assistant and smiled.

He ripped a small board off the window next to him, letting a ray of afternoon sun shine on his face. The barber tossed the board aside and took Irene's hand and kissed it. "Shall we?"


	4. Bathing

Irene worked outside painting the fencing around the lot while Mr. Todd removed all the boards from the windows of the storefront. She picked up trash along the way and was finished with all the painting by dusk. Mr. Todd was sitting one of the booths drinking gin went she came in, he had made a small shelf unit from the boards that were still in good shape. Irene quickly put up the bright blue curtains and sat down with her employer.

"We can take care of the tables tomorrow my dear." He drank some more gin.

"Sounds good to me sir." She smiled.

"Put that shelf in your room, you hardly have any furniture." He motioned to the piece.

"Oh thank you sir." She stood up and went over to pick it up.

"Boil me some water for a bath after your done with that." He commanded putting the top back on the bottle.

"Yes sir." She took the shelf into her room and found a spot for it. Mr. Todd had even sanded it smooth.

Irene went back into the kitchen and boiled a pot of water and took it into the bathroom to see Mr. Todd barefoot in just his trousers. She averted her eyes and poured the heavy pot of water into the tub.

"Another." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She went back and boiled another pot.

When she came back Mr. Todd was in just a towel. She held her gasp and poured the second pot. This was a most unusual man… Being naked in a woman's presence so shamelessly.

"You will stay." He walked toward her. "Scrub my back." His hand came under her chin and she set the pot down.

"As you wish." She said quietly.

His eyes were tortured and his body tense. This was a formidable man indeed, Irene couldn't help but stare. She felt obliged to do anything he wanted because he has been so kind to her but there was doubt that a touch of fear sat in the back of her mind.

Mr. Todd got in when the water was just cool enough, fully submerging himself then sitting back up. Irene pulled a small stool behind him and wetted a sponge. She rubbed a bar of soap on it then proceeded to gently scrub his pale back. The barber grinned at the sensation and turned his head to look at the beautiful woman before him. Irene stroked his wet cheek and ran a finger through his dripping hair. Mesmerized by him she washed his shoulders and chest.

He leaned back propping his feet on the edge of the tub and clutched Irene's arm, looking her in the eyes. "Come in." He said with a sneer. Irene hesitated and just continued what she was doing, he grew angry. "Now!" He snapped, fire was in his eyes.

She wanted to cry. What was he going to do to her? Slowly she undressed and climbed in, sitting on top of him being careful to avoid any unwanted contact. He splashed some water on her skin, running his hands over every inch. Irene had never been more uncomfortable in her entire life, she felt like a whore. His hand went behind her head, pushing her face toward his.

"I thought you weren't afraid of me." His other land touched her thigh. "They call me the demon barber, my dear." The hand moved up to her chest and she twitched. "Oh, you are a gorgeous creature." He kissed her lips most forcefully.

Irene had never been kissed in such a way, it was wonderful. She forgot about the situation she was in and wrapped her arms around the barber. Water splashed about, the tub could barely hold the two of them. In a desperate attempt to hide her fear she grabbed his hair and pulled her head away to look at him.

"I do not fear you Benjamin Barker." She said looking into his animal eyes.

He smiled. "Oh my sweet Irene, call me Sweeney."

A passionate feeling came over her, or was it just adrenaline? Either way she found herself embracing the man and they continued. The barber released his grip when he was done and got out. Irene got towels for both of them and they dried themselves. She disposed of the water and Mr. Todd followed her into her room.


	5. A Moment of Peace

Mr. Todd laid on her bed as she put on her nightgown in front of him. The moon shone through the window onto them, Mr. Todd just had a blanket over himself. Irene found herself laying next to him that night. Why he decided to sleep with her she had no idea, he did not say a word for the rest of the night.

She awoke late the next morning, Mr. Todd still laid there next to her. He actually looked really sweet when he slept so she leaned over and kissed his lips. His eyes opened slowly but he did not smile.

"Good morning." She said.

"My back hurts." He complained flipping over. "Rub it."

"You poor thing." She rubbed his bare back. No doubt it was due to the uncomfortable positions last night in the tub.

After a while he turned back over. "Thank you." He stood up.

"You're welcome. I'll go make breakfast." She said going to her vanity.

"Good." He said walking out, Irene couldn't help but watch him.

She got dressed and went out into the kitchen. He was waiting for her, she cooked him his food and they ate. Not a word was spoken about last night.

Mr. Todd took her to the auction house where he made a deal to have the outside tables picked up for sale later that day. The two took a side trip to a miscellaneous shop, it had clothing, baubles and many other things. The barber rummaged around while Irene went over to the jewelry case and gazed at the pearls and jewels. Soon Mr. Todd came back around and they left for home.

Upon going inside Mr. Todd pulled out a small box from his inside coat pocket. "This is for you." He opened to reveal a small knife.

"You need not buy me so much, sir." She pleaded thinking in the back of her mind that another experience would grace her tonight.

"Just for protection. I don't like you walking around with just the pins in your hair to defend yourself with." He handed it to her.

She closed it and tucked it in her bodice. "Thank you, sir."

The tables were picked up that afternoon and Mr. Todd led Irene up to his shop for her to clean it. She scrubbed the floors and dusted it all for him. After she was done with that they went back down in the sitting room for tea.

"I was thinking you could have your own pastry shop out of the storefront." He said with his arm around her. "Just to drum up business, you can keep all the profit."

"I would love that." She hugged him.

"Yes, I do miss that…" He mumbled.

"Can I ask you something sir?" Irene shifted her focus from the happiness at hand.

"What?" He looked at her sternly.

"Are we together?..." She asked meekly. "I mean, we've been quiet involved in each other."

"Yes." He answered firmly. "You do not resist me."

"I do find you appealing." She cuddled up next to him but he remained stiff.

"Good." He tightened his grip on her. "I'll make you into the ideal woman."

Out of all the men she had met in her life Irene felt oddly secure with Mr. Todd despite the previous day's events. She would never find a stronger man.

"I think some pretty flowers outside would be nice." She said staring into space.

"Do that tomorrow." Mr. Todd's hand began to climb up to her chest.

This time Irene initiated it and kissed him. She sat on his lap and looked into his eyes. Mr. Todd got an impatient look on his face and stood up. He picked up Irene and put her over his shoulder and carried her into her room. They stripped down to their underclothes and Mr. Todd laid on the bed.

"Come hold me." He said nicely.

Irene thought this request was strange considering his previous behavior. Regardless she climbed into bed with him and put her arms around him letting his head rest on her chest.

"How strange you are." She whispered stroking his hair.

"Let me sleep." He murmured.

She pulled a blanket over them and nodded off to the sound of his quiet breath. The barber was indeed a walking paradox, perhaps something was different in his mind that wasn't in her own. Either way she held him close as they slept.


	6. Why She Came

The next day Irene went with Mr. Todd to purchase some small ornate cast iron tables with two chairs to each of them and placed them outside. She spent the day making little flower beds against the inside of the fence filled with daisies and other miscellaneous flowers. Mr. Todd sat on the steps that led to his shop and watched her as he sipped from a bottle of whiskey.

"I think these will relieve the gloom, sir." She remarked as she worked on a bed right next to the stairs.

Mr. Todd smirked. "Just a bit of flowers, pretty daisies, might relieve the gloom." He sang to her softly.

"I didn't know you sang." She laughed.

"When the mood strikes." He remarked. "I'm not so terrifying after all."

Irene looked down for a moment and thought to herself. "Why were people so afraid of the barber? Rumors as horrendous as that could not be true, he was still walking the streets after all."

"My dear." He said sternly.

She snapped out of her thoughts and stood up. "Yes, this should do it for the outside."

"Marvelous Ms. Hollow." He stepped down to where she was and grabbed her waist. "My love."

"My dearest." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled with delight and looked out into the street. "You are beautiful and pale." The barber started to sing again. "With yellow hair, like gold. The angels have prevailed the way I dreamed they would."

Irene smiled and swirled with him as he sang.

"You've come and you are mine. My dear Irene, it's our time." He brought her inside still singing.

"We'll open tomorrow, sir." She smiled.

He sat down and pushed his hair back. "We will be the most magnificent pair this city has ever seen."

Irene put her arms around him. "I could eat you up Mr. Todd." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure you would be delicious also." He held her close to him. "There is enough here to make things for our opening tomorrow. You will do that tomorrow morning while I prepare my shop."

"Yes, sir. I will not disappoint." She stroked his hair.

He grabbed her hand suddenly and she gasped almost taking some of his hair with it. "Now." The man whispered in her ear. "What do you know of Benjamin Barker?"

The words made her chill, she managed to look him in the eyes but he did not let go of her. "There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. He was sent across for crimes of foolishness, his wife came to a sudden death during his sentence. Mysterious disappearances were attributed to the barber upon his return, discovering the death of his wife and all. They say you ate them sir." She said with a lump in her throat.

"I didn't personally." He smiled a wicked grin pulling her in closer. "Tell me, knowing all this, why are you here?"

Irene got close to his face. "Where do you think I've come from?" She said emotionlessly as she broke his grip on her. "I served time same as you!"

The barber started to laugh. "We're both so alike my dear!"

She took a few steps away but didn't stop looking into the madman's face. "I poisoned my first husband."

"Wrong. You would've been hanged. Try again." Mr. Todd leaned back.

"I was caught with his brother the next day. In bed." She stared down her new lover.

"Black widow aren't we? I like that. But you are much too cowardice to return home. No matter, you have one here with me." He opened his arms in a welcoming motion. Irene came back up to him and sat on his lap, unsure of what to do she leaned in to kiss him. Quickly he retrieved the knife from her bodice and held the point to her neck. "Don't try anything."

"My husband was a fat pig." She scoffed. "You are a man I could truly love."

He licked the side of her face with the knife still aimed at her. "We'll see. You'll come to bed with me tonight."

She felt his other hand grab her waist tightly as the other closed the blade and tucked it back into her bodice. Mr. Todd carried the young woman over his shoulder and into the back. Irene couldn't believe that she confessed such a thing to the barber. Her crime was out of desperation and a misplaced love in her husband's brother who was the one who had her sent away. She thought she could handle the barber, she tried to use her story to shake him but there was no scaring the demon barber of Fleet Street. There was admiration for the man in her heart but there was still an ounce of fear that remained. Property, that's what she was now and there was no way out now that he knew.


	7. Opening Day

That night was fraught with a violent brand of passion, the barber was most forceful in his actions. Irene didn't speak a word the whole time, she only looked at the obscene artwork that hung on the walls. Nude women gazed at them throughout the night. The décor was much like her own room but the window was smaller and only one lamp was visible to her. The bed on the other hand was much more extravagant with dark blue sheets and canopy.

Mr. Todd sweated and yelled through the whole ordeal. When he was satisfied he simply rolled to one side. "Get out." He commanded.

Irene quickly gathered her clothes and left the most uncomfortable room. "Goodnight Mr. Todd." She said before gently closing the door behind her. Thoughts ran through her mind, she could turn him into the law but what would that do? If she said anything she would also condemn herself. Perhaps they were both meant to be together, this was her place now.

She went and boiled some water to wash herself with. All was quiet, it must've been three or four in the morning. After she washed herself she found herself slowly creeping back into Mr. Todd's room. He was still turned over but he had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. She looked about the room, clothes were thrown about and papers were strewn around. Other than the disorder, there was really nothing to the room. Irene went to the other side of the bed and looked into his sleeping face. There was no anger anymore, he was calm and she found him beautiful again. Her hand lightly brushed his cheek and he mumbled. The moon was starting to disappear from the sky. Irene sat down on the floor and watched him for a little while.

Suddenly his eyes popped open. "I told you to leave." He said in a low voice.

"Your handsome face is much too wonderful to leave." She stroked a lock of his hair.

His eyes followed her hand but the rest of him did not move. "Lay with me then if you find me so desirable." He said in an uncompassionate tone.

She laid at his side with an arm around him stroking his neck and chest. He made a low pleasurable noise and turned over to face her. "What's your game Mr. Todd?"

"If I can't have my old life back, I will make a new one." He answered. "Even if I have to take from every man, woman and child in this city." Irene didn't know what to say, she merely looked into his face. Slowly she kissed his lips and he returned the motions ever so gently. He pulled away and smiled. "Sleep with me a while, my dear."

Soon Mr. Todd woke Irene to start baking, she did so without question. The barber paced about as she made pies and cakes of all kinds. He sampled many of them with approval and his mood was shifted to the kind Mr. Todd that she adored. There was no doubt that madness plagued his mind, his actions were often not his own.

Curious customers came by and many men were brought up to the barber shop by Mr. Todd. Those that waited for their appointment with Mr. Todd sat outside the shop and snacked on the various sweets prepared by Irene. News spread quickly throughout the day and more and more people came. Cautious looks were still directed at the barber but with the presence of Irene their moods softened. Many lovely comments were made about her beauty and her food. She saw little of Mr. Todd during the business hours, occasionally he looked down at her from his shop balcony with a smile of approval. Irene found herself making more cakes and pies throughout the day. People even stayed until the nighttime hours, lanterns were lit and the young nobody couldn't be happier.

When the last customers filtered out Mr. Todd came down and hugged his partner. She gave him the very last strawberry pie to eat and they totaled that day's till. The barber was satisfied with the money they made but looked at Irene with a devious look.

"We made more than money today, my love." He grinned.


	8. A Hasty Union

Irene followed Mr. Todd down into the cellar beneath the shop. The walls were damp and a horrible smell filled the air. The floor was just as damp with many slick spots. An enormous old oven of some kind sat unused next to an enormous meat grinder. She realized that this is where it all happened but from the looks of things the devices haven't been touched in years. He led her into the back where she saw the shadow of a lumpy pile in the candlelight. Upon further inspection she realized that it was a pile of bodies.

She gagged off to the side. "Why?" Her stomached wretched the at the sight in combination with the smell.

"Why? Why not?!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "One works for the court and the other two are drifters. Do you like the sound of Judge Todd?" He laughed as he took a few quick steps, his feet scuffled on the floor.

"You're mad." She gasped.

His smile faded and he let go of her. "Take what you can off them and bring it upstairs. I'll take care of the bodies. We're just getting started my dear Mrs. Todd."

"Mrs. Todd?" Her heart raced.

"Yes." He plucked the jewelry off the bodies and handed it all to her. "Take that upstairs and clean it all. Now."

Irene obeyed and left as the barber dragged one of the bodies over to the oven. She raced back up to the shop and rinsed the blood off the jewelry. There was enough diamonds and rubies rubys to buy two months worth of food and necessities. In a couple hours Mr. Todd came up wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Anything you fancy?" He picked at the small pile of baubles and picked up a rather large diamond ring fit for a woman. "Ah, now that's a proper engagement ring."

Irene gazed at the gem, it was rather large and sparkled like it never saw a sin. "Beautiful, sir."

The barber slid it onto his lady's finger, it fit perfectly. "Now, we shall be wed." He lips curled around his teeth in a satisfied grin. "Once our name has been made, I will be spending time in the upper class parts, you'll see."

"I've already become more than I ever imagined I'd be." She held back tears. "I'll serve you well, Sweeney."

He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I know." Then his twisted tongue licked down her neck.

Irene shuddered and held him close. "Why the murder?" She asked between kisses to his face.

Sweeney looked at her and licked his lips. "What better way to get people talking?" He ran his hands up to her chest.

"I see." She rubbed the top of his thigh.

"The same is to be done tomorrow, we will announce our engagement." He leaned back away from her. "I want banners displaying the message, you will bake the very best cake you can."

"As you wish." She took hold of his calf and began to massage it. He was a moderately muscular man.

He smiled and laid back more. "Do the rest of me while you're at it." Sweeney ordered putting a pillow behind his head.

"Anything for you, my love." Irene looked at the ring on her finger, how it sparkled.


	9. Not So Afraid Anymore

The next day was beautiful, the sun shined warmly and the air was clean. A red banner hanged over the small side lot reading "To Celebrate the Engagement of Sweeney Todd and Irene Hollow". People flocked to the site in curiosity, the very best cakes were being sold and the barber had more business that day than any other.

Ladies swarmed around the young Irene with a million questions about Mr. Todd. She simply replied with "I love him." Looking up at the barber shop she wondered what her husband to be was doing, tempted to go into the cellar and see for herself. She tried to focus on her end of the business and made sure people were happy and socializing.

She kept looking at the ring on her finger. "How many memories did it hold?" Irene wondered. "And how much more would it experience?" She looked up and her eyes saw Mr. Todd.

"How is my fiancée?" He grinned, showing his slight gap.

"Fine." She placed another pie on the counter and began to cut it.

"Only fine?" He stood behind her with his hands on her waist.

She smiled and turned her head to look at him. "Marvelous."

He kissed her cheek. "That's what I like to hear." His hands gripped tighter. "I'm done for the day… We've made enough." The barber whispered in her ear. "I think I'll mingle with you for awhile, my love."

"Anything you'd like." She backed her hips into him a little.

"Ooh, my last appointment will be with you today." He said sensually.

Irene was oddly aroused by his brand of forceful wooing. "Later." She broke away from him but turned back and smiled.

They joined in a few conversations and found that many high profile citizens had come to see the engagement for themselves. Promises of regular business were made and the pair was even invited to some upcoming parties. Although many were wary of the barber, they could not get past Irene and her beauty.

There was talk about the missing judge but no one was too concerned. Apparently the man was known for his scandalous and unpredictable behavior. Irene was getting a glimpse into vicious London society. She played the delightful, devoted love and won the friendships of many.

"There must be another reason to continue the murders." She thought. Sweeney had also been selling specimens to medical schools on occasion instead of burning the bodies. I guess he had no appetite for meat pies anymore.

Money was being made and soon their Fleet Street abode looked like a palace. The shop became beautiful and attracted more refined residents to the area. Mr. Todd's spared no expense for his soon to be bride, he cared not for money but for the status that came with it. Irene waited and wondered when the day would come where she would be in holy union with the demon barber.

She had become more accustomed to Mr. Todd, his ravenous lust and anger no longer frightened her. There was still a lot she did not know about him but maybe that was for the best. Fleet Street held many secrets from her still.

From one view this was a nightmare but she saw the promise in it, the promise of devotion and comfort even if it came with a man such as Mr. Todd. Things had moved quickly since she came to the city, she had a new life given to her when she stepped into that shop for the first time.

"Mrs. Todd." She would say quietly to herself, what a strange thing to hear out loud.


	10. More Abuse

Irene became immersed in her own little half of the business while her soon to be husband made his rounds about the city and ran the barber shop. Only seeing him at mealtimes and at night, she couldn't help but wonder about it all.

They laid in bed one night after a particularly busy day. He turned to her said without expression. "We will be married next month."

She smiled and went to cuddle next to him but his body felt rigid. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly. "Go to sleep."

Irene held onto her love throughout the night, unsure of whether to be happy or concerned. But then again, Mr. Todd was the type to take care of things. He wouldn't let her slip from his grasp.

The next morning they awoke to loud banging on the shop door. Sweeney calmly through on a red robe and went to the front without a word. Irene quickly put a light sweater over her nightgown and followed him silently. She peaked into the storefront to see one of the judges speaking to the barber. He merely exchanged a paper with her fiancée and left, didn't even bother to come in.

She approached him cautiously. "What is that?" Peering at the parchment she saw that it was for an appointment with city officials.

"Just connections, my pet." He tucked it into his robe pocket. "Let us lay down a little while longer. I'm terribly tired."

"As you wish." She nodded taking him by the arm.

"You've learned well. A fine wife you'll make." He smiled.

They went back into their room and slept a few more hours before rising again. It was Sunday so the shop was closed. Mr. Todd discussed what he wanted for the wedding over breakfast, they were to be married at the largest church in the city and practically anyone with money or status was invited to attend. He informed her of the dress style she would wear and how things were going to be afterward. Irene agreed without question.

She was to conform to all the usual formalities of a bride and maintain an image of a model woman at all times. To continue living like this she was to love and serve him until death. There was no question that she was under his control but where else would she be? If a woman didn't belong to one man she would simply belong to another. She felt it was her duty to be with the broken man that lay next to her every night now.

"I'll be wonderful wife." She promised him.

"I'll still be examining my food and drink before tasting." He grinned.

"You have no reason not to trust me." Irene protested.

His eyes got an intense look in them. "Oh yes I do, my lovely."

"I find that undesirable." Irene picked at the remaining egg on her plate.

Mr. Todd started to get angry. "Where in the Hell are you going to go then?" He snarled.

"You know I love you." She sighed.

He rose to his feet and paced behind her slowly. "Love, such a corruptible emotion. So easily swayed, mimicked and destroyed." She was starting to get uneasy as he lightly held her chin in his hand. "You're lucky you're pretty." He released her and sat back down across from her. "Or you'd be sitting in some medical school. Well, pieces of you." His eyes pierced through her over the cup of tea that he sipped.

A chill ran down her spine and she was sure she was sweating to. She didn't know what to say to him. Would he have really killed her? How could a man be so interested in her and give so much but still be so hostile? She simply stood up and took care of the dishes without a word.

"I'm being too forward with you." He walked toward her. Forcefully he began to kiss her, holding her so close she could not pull away. She felt no sense of pleasure, love or even lust from this kiss. He sensed this and pushed her away. "Get out."

She gave him a blank stare.

"Get out!" The barber yelled and took a few steps toward her.

She ran into their room and locked the door. Proceeding to weep on the bed she looked at the various bottles of perfumes and oils that were kept on the vanity. A notion came into her head, she will tame the barber.


	11. Truly From Hell

Irene emerged later that evening, she had snuck out of her window earlier for some air, a loathsome looking Mr. Todd greeted her in the parlor. He was slouched back with a sneer on his face, tapping his fingers on the chair arm.

"My pet." He grinned menacingly.

She said nothing and strutted toward him, swinging her hips seductively. He followed her with his head as she went to the side of him, running her fingers down his neck she slowly kissed the side of his face. He grinned and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you…" She whispered to him as her hand gripped his side. "I'm just so stupid…"

He grabbed her and she sat on his lap facing him. "It's alright." The barber mockingly whined. "I like a little fight." He ran his hands down her back licking his upper lip.

"I must make up for it." She stroked his cheek, his face was a bit sweaty.

"You can start with giving me a nice massage." Mr. Todd suggested taking hold of her hips tightly, balling up the dress fabric in his hands. "Then I'll do what I please." He stood up letting her drop to the floor.

She held back her anger and stood up gazing lovingly at him before she escorted him by the arm into the bedroom. He stripped and laid down onto the bed stomach down. Irene picked a bottle containing a clear liquid from the shelf and sat on his backside after removing just her dress.

"You will do every inch of me." He ordered.

She swallowed hard and gazed at his body, repulsive but alluring it was to her. Quickly she dribbled all the contents of the bottle down his back. A strong smelled filled the room, Mr. Todd's skin became red and he yelled in pain once he realized what was happening. Irene held him down for as long as she could but he managed to throw her off and get up but struggled to stand as a large burn became more apparent on his back.

"You whore!" He yelled as he slapped her across the face. "Get it off now!" Struggling to walk he grabbed her by the arm and they staggered into the bathroom.

Irene had placed kettles of water in there already, Mr. Todd stood in the tub as she poured water over the area a few times then washed it with soap. The barber swore and yelled in both pain and anger, threatening her. She had hoped to disable him and bring him to his knees in order to make a more gentle man but it only made him want to kill her. After thoroughly cleaning the burns she wondered how long she had left to live.

He made her run and get some supplies to treat the area. She thought to run but her fear was too great, her mind imagined him coming for her. When she returned he was still waiting in the bathroom, silently staring her down. Carefully she wrapped his whole torso in bandages and stood before him to see the full rage of the demon barber. His eyes pierced through her, every muscle was tense and veins protruded out.

At that moment she realized that this man was truly from Hell. "Mr. Todd…" She whimpered staring at the floor.

He took a shaky step and clutched her hair, making her look into his face. "You've succeeded in maiming me, my dear." He growled.

"I'm sorry." She said looking into his eyes.

He smirked and raised his other hand, razor clutched. "No you're not." With one swift movement he ran the blade over her throat.

Irene fell to her knees and looked up at the barber as she drifted into darkness. Her body flopped down in the pool of blood before her and Mr. Todd wiped his razor on her clothes and painfully walked out.


	12. Assistant Needed Inquire Upstairs

In a few months time the building on Fleet Street opened once again with a sign posted on the old brick exterior "Assistant Needed Inquire Upstairs". A darkly dressed man with a cane could be seen going up to the barber shop every day, business was still steady considering the high state of the area now.

The barber sat alone in the parlor by the fire every night sipping wine and toying with a diamond ring with his fingers. He stared into the flames occasionally wincing and readjusting his back in the chair. His young bride to be had abandoned him and fled London, the barber was now considered an esteemed member of the community and many sympathized with the now crippled man. The kitchen remained virtually untouched

He gazed at the diamond ring in the firelight and his brow lowered as he examined it. "Must be beautiful and pale, with yellow hair, like her…" He sang softly to himself as a lone tear escaped from his eye. "I wanted her." The wine glass was thrown from his hand and into the fire, a ball of flames roared toward the demon barber but did not reach him.

Breathing heavily he walked down the hall and into his bedroom, once more there lay the demon barber of Fleet Street alone. The scars on his bare back were horrendous and made him look twisted even more. The moon shone onto his pale face with his puffy baggy eyes and creased forehead. Mr. Todd tossed and turned like any other night, he longed for the warmth of another's flesh. Perhaps another would come.


End file.
